cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaharZamet/Star Wars Movies: Alternate Endings
I've thought about this for a while and, thanks to some extra inspiration from the recent release of Star Wars Scene Maker, finally decided to do it: alternate, non-canon endings to the movies. Each alternate ending, however, effects the next movie. NOTE: This blog will be updated as the sequel trilogy movies are released. Episode I: The Phantom Menace Alternate Ending - Qui-Gon Jinn Survives The movie plays out as it originally does until the Duel on Naboo happens. While Obi-Wan is stuck behind the ray shield, Qui-Gon duels Maul. Eventually, Jinn force pushes Maul into the pit. Maul grabs onto one of the side handles and hurls himself back up. He runs at Qui-Gon, however Jinn cuts his lightsaber in half, grabs one half of Maul's lightsaber, and kicks him. Maul falls to his knees, and Qui-Gon uses his own saber and half of Maul's saber to form a V around Maul's neck. Maul sits there for a second, sweating, and grunts. He then activates the half of his lightsaber he holds and attempts to charge, only to be decapitated by Qui-Gon. Since Qui-Gon is not dead, his death scene is not shown, and instead the next scene is of the victory celebration. Episode II: Attack of the Clones Alternate Ending - Jango Fett Kills Mace Windu The movies plays out as it originally does, except for the fact that Qui-Gon Jinn is captured with Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan, until the creatures are unleashed in the Geonosian Arena. The creature that comes after Qui-Gon is a rancor. While the others deal with their creatures the original ways, Qui-Gon manages to free himself from his chains and run around the arena. He finds a pile of bone slaying around. As the rancor opens its mouth to roar, Qui-Gon, guided by the Force, throws the bones into the rancor's throat. There are so many large bones that it is too much for the rancor to tear apart, and he is unable to spit them out, so the rancor chokes and dies. The scene then plays out the same until Jango flies down into the arena. Jango, instead of reaching for Mace's lightsaber, waits for the Jedi to force pull it to himself. Fett moves out of the way as the reek charges at him, and then burns it to death with his wrist flamethrower. Mace Windu charges at Jango Fett, so Jango begins firing his blaster at Windu, as originally. When he sees this is failing, he fires a rocket at Windu. It lands in front of Windu's feet, causing the Jedi Master to go flying backwards and lay on the ground. Jango Fett walks over to Windu. As Mace attempts to get up, Jango puts his foot down on Windu's chest, and then shoots the Jedi in the head with his blaster pistol. The rest of the movie plays out as it originally did, minus Boba Fett mourning Jango Fett's death and Mace Windu. Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Alternate Ending - Palpatine Dies The movie plays out as it originally did, minus Mace Windu, until the Jedi go to arrest Palpatine. Qui-Gon Jinn takes Mace's place on the Jedi team, and also says all of Mace's lines until . The beginning of the fight then plays out as it originally did: Palpatine activates his lightsaber and leaps at the group. The moment of distraction happens, and Agen Kolar is still killed by Sidious. Saesee Tiin is also still cut down. This is where the alternate ending continues, however. Instead of being killed, Kit Fisto is kicked by Sidious. Sidious focuses on Jinn and as Fisto charges at him, he blocks Jinn's lightsaber using his own lightsaber in his right hand, then takes his left hand and punches Fisto in the face, knocking him out. Sidious then force pulls Fisto's lightsaber into his left hand and dual wields against Qui-Gon. The rest of the fight plays out as it originally did (except for the fact that, once again, Qui-Gon Jinn is taking Mace Windu's place, and Palpatine is now dual wielding his lightsaber and Kit Fisto's lightsaber) until Palpatine blasts Qui-Gon with force lightning. As Mace did, Qui-Gon deflects Palpatine's lightning. Palpatine pleads for Anakin to help him, but Qui-Gon tries to convince Anakin not to listen to him. Eventually, Palpatine stops blasting force lightning. Qui-Gon deactivates his lightsaber, and this is where Palpatine catches him off guard. He unleashes another blast of force lightning at the Jedi Master, causing him to go flying against the other side of the window and scream as he lay, being electrocuted by Sidious. Anakin now has to choose which of his old friends to aid: Palpatine or Qui-Gon. After a few seconds of debating, he chooses Qui-Gon. Anakin activates his lightsaber and charges at Palpatine. He then cuts the Sith Lord down with a clean stroke of his lightsaber. Kit Fisto then wakes up, and he, Anakin, and Qui-Gon return to the hangar of the Senate Tower and leave in the gunship Fisto and Jinn had arrived in. While sleeping that night, Anakin has another nightmare of Padme dying, as well as a nightmare reliving the moment he struck down Palpatine. Anakin believes that this means he made the wrong decision. The next morning, Anakin enters Palpatine's office. Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda, who is now the Chancellor, is there, and Anakin explains how his decision was wrong, and pledges allegiance to Mas. The Chagrian grins and orders the Clone Troopers to execute Order 66. The scene then plays out as it originally did with Anakin leading the 501st into the Temple. While in the Temple, though, Anakin can clearly be seen killing Kit Fisto. Meanwhile, Mas Amedda does Palpatine's job of converting the Republic into the Empire. After the attack, Anakin returns to the Chancellor's office and stabs Mas Amedda, then declares himself Emperor. The movie then plays as it did originally until Anakin arrives on Mustafar. Anakin does not kill Padme, but rather ignores her as Obi-Wan force pushes her into the ship. The duel then plays out as it originally did until Obi-Wan gains the high ground. Anakin decides not to leap after Obi-Wan but, instead, leap up onto a bridge. He then runs back to his starfighter and flees to where the Death Star is being constructed. The movie then plays out as it originally did, except for Padme's death, until the scene on the Sundered Heart. Qui-Gon, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Bail, and Padme are in the same room. The Jedi and Bail think it would be best if Leia was taken to Alderaan and raised by Bail, while Luke was taken to Tatooine and raised by his aunt and uncle, and watched over by Obi-Wan. Heartbroken over Anakin's betrayal and having to give up her children, Padme agrees with the group. Padme and Qui-Gon go to Naboo. Both are to lay low, and Qui-Gon is to watch over Padme. Obi-Wan goes to Tatooine and gives Luke to Owen and Beru. Yoda goes to Dagobah. Anakin Skywalker, now a Dark Jedi, is seen standing on board a Star Destroyer with Tarkin at his side, overseeing the construction of the first Death Star. Note that Anakin is not in a life-preserving suit, due to the fact that he was not horribly burnt, but is rather in black Dark Jedi robes. Episode IV: A New Hope Alternate Ending - Obi-Wan Kenobi Survives The movie plays out as it originally did until the part where Anakin and Obi-Wan duel on the Death Star. Remember, in this Alternate Universe, Anakin is a Dark Jedi Master in robes, not a Sith Lord in a life-preserving suit. After dueling with Anakin for a few minutes, Obi-Wan manages to escape the fight and get on the Millenium Falcon. The rest of the movie then plays out as it originally did, except rather than talking in Luke's head as a force ghost, he communicates to Luke from Yavin IV through the Force. Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Alternate Ending - Luke Joins The Empire After Hoth, instead of heading to Dagobah, Luke heads to Tatooine and receives more training from Obi-Wan. Afterwards, Obi-Wan tells him to head to Naboo and receive more training from Qui-Gon Jinn. When Luke arrives, he sees an elderly, grey-haired Qui-Gon Jinn in his 90s (according to Wookieepedia, Qui-Gon was born in 92 BBY, placing him at 95-96 years old during this time) and a middle-aged Padme Amidala. Padme explains she is his mother, but cannot come to tell him who his father is. After training under Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon sends him to Dagobah to receive training from Yoda. The rest of the movie then continues as originally until Anakin tells Luke that he is his father. When Anakin asks Luke to join the dark side, Luke becomes corrupted and says yes. In the Millenium Falcon, Leia tells Lando and Chewbacca that she somehow senses Luke has fallen to the dark side, and so the group quickly leaves Bespin. The movie then ends with Luke and Anakin, both in Dark Jedi robes, standing on the bridge of the Executor. Luke can be seen with a black-gloved cybernetic hand that replaces the hand Anakin cut off. Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Alternate Ending - The Empire Prevails The movie starts with Luke arriving on the Death Star II, taking Vader's place and saying most of Vader's lines. It then switches to Tatooine, where a rebel attack team, led by Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca, break into Jabba's palace. Jabba and Bib Fortuna are killed, as well as most of Jabba's henchmen. An older Jango Fett in his early 70s, as well as Boba Fett, are present and manage to gun down some rebels, however Chewbacca shoots the two in the chest with his bowcaster. They fall unconscious, the only things keeping them alive their beskar'gam. Leia then frees Han from the carbonite. Anakin now arrives on the Death Star, taking the Emperor's place and saying most of his lines. Luke takes Vader's place and says most of his lines. The movie then continues as it originally did, except Luke is not part of the Rebellion, and Luke is taking Vader's place while Anakin is taking the Emperor's place. A scene is also shown where Yoda is alone on Dagobah and dies of old age. Eventually, Anakin senses when the rebel team arrives on Endor and sends Luke down to deal with them. When they arrive at the bunker the next day, the fight plays out as it originally did, and then Luke, along with several Stormtroopers, steps out to fight the Rebels when they break into the bunker. Han begins firing his blaster pistol at Luke as a fight breaks out, pleading Luke to return to the light side. Luke, however, refuses, blocking Han's blaster bolts with his crimson lightsaber. He then leaps at Han and stabs him in the stomach. Chewbacca, angered, charges at Luke, only for Luke to force choke the Wookiee and crush his neck. Leia pleads her brother to become a Jedi Knight again, but he refuses. With no choice left, Leia grabs a blaster rifle from a fallen Rebel and fires at Luke. Luke blocks the shots, then leaps at Leia and throws her on the ground. He slams the side of her face into the ground and tells her how the Rebellion will fail, and then he takes his lightsaber and stabs her in the back. Luke then aids the Stormtroopers in killing the remaining Ewoks and Rebel Soldiers. The Death Star shield remains fully operational, much to the Rebels' surprise, and the space battle continues as it originally did. Luke arrives in an Imperial shuttle on the Death Star and watches with his father as the Rebellion fails, fighting the Imperial fleet. The Death Star laser is fired at one of the Mon Calamari cruisers. It happens to be Ackbar's cruiser, and it explodes, killing him and all of his crew. The space battle continues, with the Death Star laser rapidly firing at the Rebel fleet, until Anakin receives a report of a mysterious shuttle arriving. He senses the presences of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn. The two Dark Jedi prepare for battle. Eventually, the two elderly Jedi arrive to fight their former friends. Luke fights Qui-Gon, while Anakin duels Obi-Wan. The duel rages on, with all four force users using their lightsabers and Force powers to aid them. Eventually, Luke finds a weak spot and blasts Qui-Gon with force lightning for several seconds, weakening the elderly Jedi Master. Lule then performs the killing blow: he uses the Force to lift Qui-Gon in the air, slam him against the wall, and then throws his lightsaber at Qui-Gon. It goes through Qui-Gon's stomach and into the wall. Luke then releases the body and force pulls his crimson lightsaber back to him as Qui-Gon's limp body falls dead. Obi-Wan is saddened and angered over the death of his master Qui-Gon. With no other choice, he angrily strikes out at his old friend Luke, killing him. Anakin pulls Luke's lightsaber to him, and activates it as Obi-Wan leaps at him. Using his own lightsaber, he blocks Obi-Wan's attack, while taking Luke's saber in his other hand and stabbing Obi-Wan through the stomach. Obi-Wan falls dead. Anakin deactivates his lightsaber and prepares to watch as the Rebellion falls, but seeing his friend Obi-Wan's dead face causes him to be redeemed and realize his mistake from so many years ago. Anakin looks out into space, and by now its too late for the Rebel fleet to do anything. There are few ships remaining in the Rebel fleet. Anakin quickly hurries to the laser control room. He kills every single Imperial personnel in the control room, and then takes control of the laser, firing it on ships in the Imperial fleet. By the time the Imperial fleet is destroyed, however, the Rebel fleet has been completely destroyed too. Anakin decides to end it. He re-wires the Death Star laser to backfire and destroy the Death Star, and then stands there as he prepares to face death. There is a large explosion as the Death Star II is destroyed, killing Anakin and everybody on board, and leaving space above Endor completely empty. Later that night, the Ewoks are shown celebrating the Empire's defeat, as are other planets. However, due to the fact that there is no Rebellion or Empire to govern now, chaos quickly erupts on Coruscant and several other planets for control over the galaxy. The force ghosts of Anakin, Qui-Gon, Yoda, and Obi-Wan are then seen on Endor, smiling as the Ewoks party. Category:Blog posts